Drabbles et mini OS en tout genre
by TbcAddict
Summary: Tout est dans le titre ! Drabbles/OS sur différents couples, différents persos, de différentes tailles, drôles, tristes, fluffy, etc... 1: Sabriel
1. Chapter 1

Hi !

Wala, je posterai ici toutes sortes de drabbles ou de mini OS, portant sur différents persos/ships selon mon humeur :)

* * *

Le premier sera un Sabriel (avec léger Destiel). Pas de spoil.

* * *

**Repos**

Des fois, Sam Winchester aimerait pouvoir s'asseoir et lire un bouquin, ne serait-ce qu'une heure. Mais ce n'était jamais possible. Non pas à cause de la chasse, de Crowley, de Lucifer ou de quoi que ce soit du genre. Non, si Sam n'avait pas une minute de répit, c'était à cause de quelque chose de bien pire que tout cela : les personnes avec qui il vivait. Voyez vous, vivre avec l'autre Winchester qui lui servait de frère, un ange qui était en couple avec ce dernier, bien que les deux soient des handicapés sentimentaux, et son propre petit-ami qui n'était autre que l'archange Gabriel –oui, oui, celui de la Bible, mais en plus classe-, ce n'était pas de tout repos. Il n'y avait même _JAMAIS_ de repos.

Soit Dean et Cas s'engueulaient, soit ils s'inquiétaient des problèmes qui pourraient bien leur tomber dessus, soit Gabriel s'amusait à faire des farces qui rendaient dingue toute la maisonnée, et on pouvait rallonger la liste sans problèmes.

C'est pourquoi le brun aux cheveux longs s'inquiétait. Il était assis, en train de lire, depuis maintenant très exactement huit minutes et trente six secondes, et personne ne l'avait dérangé. Pas de bruit, rien. Ce qui avait tout d'abord été une bénédiction, mais maintenant... Ce n'était pas normal. Il se tramait forcément quelque chose, parce qu'il se tramait _TOUJOURS_ quelque chose.

Le brun quitta donc son siège, et s'avança prudemment vers la cuisine. Personne. Sa chambre ? Nada. Celle de Dean et Cas ? Les deux s'y trouvaient, semblant dormir. Ou plutôt, Dean dormait et Cas... était allongé. Peu importe, ils ne semblaient rien préparer de mauvais.

Manquait à l'appel Gabriel. Il était forcément en train de préparer un mauvais coup, une farce, quelque chose. Sam ouvrit avec le plus grand soin la porte de la salle de bain –d'ici que son chéri ait trouvé drôle de placer un seau d'eau sur le dessus de la porte. Bon, pas de seau d'eau, c'était déjà ça.

Non, l'archange était bien là, dos à Sam, chantonnant en faisant on ne sait quoi au dessus de l'évier.  
Faisant bien attention à ne pas faire de bruit, Sam s'avança un peu, pour voir ce que faisait son ange.

- Ah ! Je le savais !

Gabriel sursauta, lâchant par la même occasion le tube de dentifrice ainsi que le mélange moutarde-sauce barbecue par lequel il remplaçait le dentifrice de Sam.

- Je savais que tu préparais quelque chose ! s'exclama Sam, tout fier d'avoir pris son petit-ami en flagrant délit.

Gabriel, lui, boudait à moitié, agacé que sa farce soit fichue, quand, soudain, un sourire malicieux –et un peu flippant, il faut l'avouer- éclaira son visage.

- Sammyyy ?

L'archange se colla à son humain, sans le quitter des yeux.

- Et si je laissais ton dentifrice tranquille et que je prenais celui de Dean ?

Le même sourire passa rapidement sur le visage de Sam.

- Je vais chercher la sauce piment extra forte, ce sera plus drôle !

Sur ce, Sam quitta la salle de bain, et Gabriel se dit qu'il avait vraiment trouvé un petit ami en or...

* * *

Voilà voilà, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé :)

Ah, et si vous avez envie d'un drabble/OS sur un perso/couple/prompt en particulier, dites moi et je le ferais avec plaisir (sauf le Wincest, car je ne pourrais pas en écrire).

A bientôôôt 8D


	2. Chapter 2

Hey !

Voilà un nouvel OS, pour Litany Riddle, qui voulait un Kâlî/Gabriel. J'ai donc écrit leur rencontre.

J'espère qu'il te plaira, et puis qu'il vous plaira à tous, tant qu'à faire 8D

* * *

Rencontre

L'archange Gabriel s'ennuyait. Cela faisait maintenant trois ou peut-être quatre cent ans qu'il avait quitté le Ciel et s'était créé son propre programme de protection des témoins, pour éviter de choisir son camp dans la gueguerre que se menaient ses frères aînés.

Alors, oui, au début, arriver sur Terre avait l'attrait de la nouveauté, mais, au bout d'un moment, il avait commencé à s'ennuyer. Il faut dire que les humains de l'époque n'étaient pas très drôles... Gabriel n'avait plus qu'à attendre une époque plus moderne, la découverte de l'électricité et tout ça, pour qu'il puisse s'amuser. Parce que bon, le moyen-âge, c'était ambiance « ennui mortel ».

Et, pour couronner le tout, les femmes de l'époque n'étaient pas particulièrement attirantes. Bien sûr, il pouvait toujours en faire apparaître des à son goût, c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à présent, mais, après plus de trois cent ans, il avait bien envie de rencontrer une vraie femme. Non pas pour se caser avec jusqu'à la fin des temps, faut pas déconner non plus, mais juste pour s'amuser avec autre chose que des fantasmes irréels.

C'est donc un Gabriel perdu dans ses pensées qui percuta quelqu'un en pleine rue -si on pouvait appeler ça une rue.

- Hé ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ! Ces humains...Aucun respect !

Gabriel posa son regard sur la femme au ton plus que sec. Peau mate, cheveux bruns, de grand yeux... On la croirait tout droit sortie du cerveau de l'archange. Mais il était sûr de ne pas l'avoir créée.A quatre vingt dix neuf pourcents sûr.

- Ne vous excusez surtout pas.

Elle le prenait visiblement de haut. A la fois agacé et amusé, Gabriel décida de ne pas se laisser faire.

- Je ne comptais pas m'excuser, non.

- Vous m'avez bousculée. J'attends des excuses.

- Ohh, la pauvre petite a été bousculée, que c'est triste !

- Je vous déconseille de jouer à ça avec moi, vous perdriez.

- On parie ?

La femme le dévisagea, elle était de toute évidence peu habituée à ce qu'on lui réponde de cette manière.

- Qui êtes vous ? Vous n'êtes pas humain.

- Je vous retourne la question.

Après un temps de réflexion, elle se décida à lui répondre.

- Kâlî, déesse païenne de la destruction.

Kâlî avait prononcé ces mots d'un ton plus qu'hautain, s'attendant à ce que Gabriel se confonde en excuses pour avoir osé bousculer une telle déesse. Dommage pour elle, ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de l'archange, qui réfléchit rapidement à ce pour quoi il pourrait se faire passer.

- Loki, dieu nordique de la discorde, répondit-il sur le même ton hautain.

- Jamais entendu parler.

- Alors vous vivez probablement dans une grotte.

- Peu importe qui vous êtes, Loki, _VOUS_ m'avez bousculée et j'attends encore des excuses.

- Loki ne s'excuse jamais, madame Destructor.

- Vous vous excuserez, même si je dois vous pourrir la vie pendant mille ans pour cela.

- Essayez toujours.

- Je suis pressée, mais on se reverra très vite, soyez en sûr. Et vous perdrez.

Sur ce, Kâlî s'éloigna. Gabriel ne pût réprimer un sourire. Il avait enfin trouvé comment s'occuper pendant quelques temps : Faire plier la déesse de la destruction. Ou bien la faire s'allonger... Ou les deux.

* * *

Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :')


End file.
